


Counting Cards

by Shorknado



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Big boss gets cucked, Lost Bet, M/M, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/pseuds/Shorknado
Summary: Hell yea





	Counting Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hayyie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayyie/gifts).



> Hell yea

Kaz should have known they were counting cards. He was doing it too, but the instant Ocelot made that bet Venom became a turncoat. With friends like these who needs enemies.

"Do you want body glitter?" Ocelot asks, holding a spray bottle up and shaking it.

"Pass,"

Kaz was seated in the dressing room, arms awkwardly crossed. He was the bartender at Outer Haven for a damn reason. He looked damn good in his uniform, but he couldn't fucking dance. He wished he never agreed to that bet. Even though the thought of getting to see Venom or Big Boss on stage was mouth watering, apparently the three decided that they all wanted Kaz up on that pole.

Kaz didn't expect to work at a strip club when he came to America, especially not a gay strip club. Not that it was bad, being buddy buddy with the owner and his brother had some perks. Like being able to wear jeans instead of shorts, and all you can drink Thursday night poker with them and Ocelot. Usually he walked away from those nights tipsy, short a bit of cash, but happy. Last night he left the instructions to "figure out your gimmick pretty boy"

He would dance for the guys, but he was drawing the line at a gimmick. Unlike Ocelot he didn't have a creepy cowboy obsession, or any obsession that could be made into some kinky costume. Which was making Ocelot's job slutting him up a little bit harder.

"At least put the shorts on," Ocelot drawls out, slightly annoyed.

"Fine,"

Kaz angrily tugs his pants off and pulls on the black spandex shorts Ocelot had tossed to him earlier. They were tight as all hell, barely went past his thigh, and clung to every curve of his dick, but he could already tell his ass looked amazing. 

Unfortunately his ass wasn't good enough to justify him strutting out there with a tshirt on. He wasn't embarrassed about dancing per se. It's not like he'd lose any masculinity points with Venom or Boss. Ocelot got up there nearly every damn day and he was treated the same as anyone.

But well, he was a bit nervous to dance in front of an audience. Especially the regulars. If he fucked up they would never let him live it down. 

Ocelot makes a foreboding noise of approval and tosses a shirt over to Kaz.

"Wear it,"

Kaz scowls and begins tugging his own shirt off and the new one on. Ocelot tossed him a short sleeve black crop top that barely covered his damn nipples. Although, it made his abs look really nice in the full body mirror. 

"I'm not wearing cowboy boots with this," He says as Ocelot's hand pauses over a ugly pair of black booties. If Ocelot was one thing, he was committed to his damn gimmick. Kaz had seen him in public only three times, and each time that weirdo had spurs on his knee high boots.

Instead he hands Kaz a pair of simple black boots that could pass as dress shoes and stands in front of him, waiting.

Kaz slips off his shoes, and puts the boots on, glancing at himself in the mirror. He looked like a gay guy that's for sure, the two small pieces of fabric clung to his skin and left very little to the imagination. He quickly looks back to Ocelot. Who was studying him with an incredibly critical eye.

"You positive about the body glitter?"

The withering look Kaz gives him from under his sunglasses is enough to have Ocelot raise his hands in defeat.

"Just let me fix your hair," 

Kaz grits his teeth, "It's fine,"

"Trust me on this,"

Kaz lets out a very deep, very tired sigh, and lowers his head. 

Ocelot's cold fingers ruffle his meticulously styled hair into a meticulously disheveled mess. Ocelot gently taps the side of his shades.

"You going to wear these out?"

"Yeah its my fucking gimmick," Kaz sneers, sitting back into his chair in a huff.

"You lost fair and square," Ocelot replies with a sly smirk. 

"Go count cards somewhere else pony boy,"

There's a loud knock on the door and Kaz groans. He listens to Ocelot clink over to the door and crack it open, hiding Kaz from view. He can hear Boss asking how when they'd be ready, and what song Kaz wanted to dance to. He could practically feel the smirk in his tone. At least Venom wasn't such an asshole about it. Even if he was the reason he was in this situation.

"You're on in five minutes, Pretty boy,"

Kaz glares at Ocelot as he leaves to give Kaz time to prepare. At least he was being slightly less dickish about it. Kaz gets up and begins to pace the room, trying to get rid of his nervous energy. He was going to need a drink before this. 

He returns to his discarded pants and pulls out his phone, sending a text to his most trusted college in this.

Kaz: bring me 2 shots of the strongest shit you got asap dressing room 2

Venom: sure thing ,:)

Venom may have betrayed him to team up with Ocelot and Boss, but at least he would be polite about it and take over bar tending duties for the night.

Speaking of which, the door opens and Venom slides in, holding two brimming shot glasses in either hand. Kaz practically runs over and takes the drink from his hand, downing it instantly before reaching for the second. He can feel a warm buzz already and he relaxes.

"Thanks Venom," 

Venom doesn't respond. Kaz watches the mans eye flick up and down his scantily clad body before he politely looks away, slightly flush on his ears.

"You're welcome,"  His voice has a light strain and he clears his throat.

Kaz grins, this guy. He starts counting cards with Boss and Ocelot to get Kaz out there on the pole and he can barely look at him, how cute. Kaz wont admit it, but he always did like Venom a bit more than Boss. Even though the two were twins Venom towers over everyone. He's not technically the bouncer, but hes scary looking enough to pass as one. 

He leans in ever so slightly, allowing his lips to part and his tongue to dart out seductively over his lips.

"Don't hold out on me," He whispers, reaching for the second shot in Venom's robotic hand. Whatever connections Boss had, they really paid off. He was able to hook Kaz and Venom up with impressive bionic prosthetics. He downs the second shot like the first, finally starting to feel ready to get on that stage.

"Don't miss me out there," Kaz shoves the glasses back into Venom's hands before walking past him, purposefully brushing shoulders. Venom was too quiet for his own good, it made him easy to tease.

Kaz makes his way to the stage, jitters now numbed by the alcohol in his veins. He was far from drunk, but definitely feeling a buzz. He felt ready to make a fool of himself onstage. Ocelot is waiting by the doors and gives Kaz another long look, admiring his handiwork. Kaz flips him off as he takes his place by the door, waiting for his cue.

"Have fun,,"Ocelot says as the first few chords of Heaven's On Fire started playing.

Kaz rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath, time to strut his stuff. He steps out onto the stage, the familiar room looks different from this vantage point. The bar is directly infront of the stage, making it so Kaz watches the dancers more than most regulars. Thankfully all that forced observation would help now.

His eyes lock onto Venom at the bar, he's dutifully cleaning cleaning some cups and watching the stage. Kaz grins at him, at least one person would enjoy the show.

 

Kaz struts his way to the pole, face already flushing at the numerous cat calls and whoops. All he really has to do is swing around and arch his back. He's seen the other guys do it enough, imitating them can't be that hard.

He pulls himself up onto the pole, his metal leg prosthetic clinks loudly against it and Kaz winces. Boss will bitch at him if  he scratches it after they just got a new one. He gripes the pole between his thighs and leans back, flaunting his toned figure as much as he can before allowing himself to slide to the floor, laying on his back. 

Kaz arches before rolling over and getting on his hands and knees, shaking his ass slightly and stretching out like a cat. He really hopes this is sexy. His eyes drift through the crowd back to Venom, even from across the club Kaz can tell he's watching him closely. Kaz rises to his knees and licks his lips, watching Venom turn his head in embarrassment before looking back to Kaz. Of course he couldn't resist.

Spurned on, Kaz proceeds to dance his ass off. By the end of the song he's sweaty, panting slightly, and more than a little turned on. He quickly shuffles off stage, still riding on liquid courage and adrenaline.

"You're pretty good," Ocelot chimes in as he passes, getting ready for his routine. Kaz doesn't respond, he's decided on a new mission for tonight.

Kaz easily slips through the crowd, making his way to the bar. He sits at the corner stool and waves Venom down, sly grin on his lips.

"Need another drink?" Venom asks, leaning on the counter. Kaz can see the hunger in his blue eye and it only encourages him.

"You look like the tall glass of water I'm looking for," Kaz replies, feeling chills despite his sweaty skin.

Venom laughs and starts to move away. Kaz reaches out and grabs the mans wrist. If Venom thinks he can get away after looking at Kaz the way he did he is mistaking. He leans forward, their faces barely an inch from each other.

"Take me too your office," Kaz whispers, lust heavy in his voice. Venom thankfully gets the hint, and signals to the other bartender that he was taking five.

"Might wanna make that ten," Kaz says as he slides off the stool, following Venom to the back. 

Venom is silent, and he opens the door, peeking in to see if Boss was around before allowing Kaz to enter before locking the door behind them.

Kaz quickly drags Venom to the couch shoved into the corner. Whenever Boss or Kaz pulled all nighters they would crash on it, but for tonight it would have a better use.

"Sit,"

Venom obediently sits on the couch, spreading his legs and looking expectantly up. Kaz smiles, and rests his hands on Venom's shoulders, leaning in close enough to feel his soft breaths against his face. Kaz's hands begin to slowly trail down Venom's muscular chest.

"You know the rules," Kaz asks, voice a whisper.

"Yeah....no touching," Venom sounds strained, Kaz grins.

"Good,"

Kaz has never given a lap dance in his life. He's gotten a few before, but it shouldn't be to hard. He and Venom always had a weird sexual tension between them. This would be a good way to fix that issue, if he was so eager to see him on the pole tthe he deserved what he got.

He trails his hands back up Venom's chest and presses them against the back of the couch. He pulls away from the almost kiss and straddles Venom's lap, rolling his hips against the slight bulge the other was sporting. Kaz lets out a very small sound of pleasure and leans his head on Venom's shoulder, bucking harder in search of friction. He can practically feel the rough denim through whatever thin material made these shorts. Venom lets out a pleased sigh and drapes his arms over the back of the couch, and away from Kaz. 

Kaz gently trails his own robotic hand back down Venom's chest as he rolls his hips forward, letting out more soft moans and nuzzling Venom's neck. He can feel Venom tense under him as he dips his fingers under the hem of his shirt. Slowly pulling it up as high as he can without taking it off just yet. He begins kissing Venom's throat, dragging his tongue over the soft skin before slowly sliding off his lap and in between his legs. Pressing a trail of kisses down the mans chest. He pauses just below the navel and looks up to see Venom's bright eye. He was hiding half his face with his hand, a pink flush on his skin.

Kaz grins and drags his hands over Venom's thighs. He keeps eye contact as he licks and kisses his way back up to Venom's neck. Leaning in close to kiss the side of his bearded jaw and letting out a very whiny and exaggerated moan. 

Venom's breath hitches at the sound, and Kaz can hear his robotic hand creak slightly. He grins into Venom's neck and slowly undoes the man belt, unzipping his black pants and palming Venom's hard cock.

"Aren't you excited," Kaz practically purrs as Venom lets out low breathy moan at the action. 

Kaz gets on his knees and unzips Venom's pants, pulling out the hardened dick. He rests his head on Venom's thigh and looks up at him as he wraps his hand firmly around Venom's dick and stroking him slowly. Venom lets out another soft moan, and Kaz can see him grip the couch, keeping his hands to himself.

Kaz strokes Venom's dick a few more times before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to the head of his cock. Kaz can see Venom's hand move to rest in his hair, but he stops and brings his hand down, letting out a shuddering breath.

Kaz grins, and barely flicks his tongue over the head of Venom's cock, gearing himself up to take it into his mouth.

"Kaz...are you sure about this?" Venom's voice is heavy with want.

"Yeah," Kaz's voice is firm and he sits up, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Venom's lips, "There's lube in the desk, wanna have some fun," Kaz grins and tips his sunglasses up to wink at Venom, who grins back and nods.

Kaz grins and backs away, walking to the desk and rooting through the draws until he digs out the bottle of lube hidden under a few packs of cigars. Kaz turns back to Venom and tosses him the bottle. He catches it easily in one hand as Kaz returns to straddle his lap. Rubbing his own clothed dick against Venom. He easily plucks the bottle from Venom's hand and shimmies out of his shorts. Slapping Venom's approaching hand away from his hips.

"No touching," Kaz says with a sly grin, coating three fingers with lube.

"Are you sure, I can do that..."

Kaz just grins and loops an arm around Venom's shoulder and shoves two fingers into his ass. He rests his head on Venom's shoulder, moaning softly and he quickly stretches himself. He can hear Venom mutter a curse under his breath.

Kaz runs his robotic hands through Venom's hair, undoing the small ponytail and running his fingers through the loosened locks. He grips the hair and tugs Venom's head back, gently sucking a few hickeys onto his neck as he shoves a third finger inside.

Kaz can see the white knuckled grip Venom has on the couch and he pulls away. Taking his hand out of his ass and wiping it on the couch, before squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his hand and stroking it over Venom's dick, which was now leaking pre cum. Kaz adjusts himself on Venom's lap, and slowly begins to lower himself onto Venom's dick.

Venom lets out a loud moan and Kaz whimpers softly. Venom was a lot bigger than expected, and it had been a while since Kaz had been the receiving end of getting dicked. 

Kaz lowers himself until he's fully seated on Venom's cock, moaning softly. Kaz sits for a moment, catching his breath. He looks down at Venom to see him looking up to him. Kaz smiles and leans down, pressing their foreheads together.

"Like what you see?" Kaz asks breathlessly.

"Fuck yeah,"

Kaz kisses him and leans back, resting his hands on Venom's shoulders and slowly riding the mans dick. Letting out loud moans as he goes. Venom is running his eye over Kaz's body, the blue flashing in desperation. 

Suddenly Venom jerks his hips up, shoving his cock into Kaz's ass. Kaz let's out a surprised moan and falls forward slightly, gasping in pleasure as Venom begins thrusting up into him.

"V-Venom thats..."

"I'm not touching you, am I?" Venom says, but stops his thrusting, leaning back on the couch.

"Fuck it," Kaz growls, slamming himself down on Venom's dick, "Touch me,"

Venom's hands immediately run down Kaz's body. The cold robotic hand grips his hips, while his flesh hand grips Kaz dick, giving him a very nice reach around. Kaz moans as Venom thrusts into him again, robotic hand guiding his hips and allowing him to thrust deeper into Kaz.

Kaz moans wraps his arms around Venom's neck, allowing him to take the lead as he rides. Everytime Venom gets the angle just right he feels himself inching closer to climax. And judging by how erratic Venom's strokes were getting, he was close too.

Kaz whines when Venom's hand leaves his dick, but is quickly silenced by said hand gripping his hair and pulling him into a rough kiss. Kaz moans desperately into the kiss as his hands grip Venom's shirt, tensing as he feels his climax nearing. Venom grunts tightens his grip on Kaz's hip, roughly pulling him down onto his cock and moaning in pleasure. Kaz can't keep in a gasps as Venom's hot jizz pours into his ass. Kaz whines and bucks his hips, almost screaming in pleasure when Venom jacks his dick a few more times into climax.

They sit for a few moments. Leaning against each other and breathing heavily. Venom presses a soft kiss to Kaz's temple and lifts him off his dick, awkwardly setting him on the couch next to him. Kaz immediately scoots over and leans against Venom's shoulder.

"How was my dance,"

Venom laughs and wraps his arm around Kaz, "Really good."

There's a loud knock at the door, causing Kaz go jump.

"You two done in there yet," Boss' incredibly annoyed voice is heard on the other side of the door.

"No!" Kaz yells back, he's not planning on leaving anytime soon.


End file.
